Protecteur de virginité !
by Reiitan
Summary: Pourquoi Nagato est-il si protecteur envers Naruto ? C'est très simple : Parce que c'est son amour, son bébé, son précieux trésor, son chéri, son petit ange, son cousin adoré, et que jamais au grand jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque porter atteinte à son innocence et à sa pureté. Oui, personne ne doit le toucher. Personne. Et ces sales pervers d'Uchiha ne feront pas exception !


**Titre : Protecteur de virginité !**

**Manga original : Naruto**

**Genre : Humour, Two-shot **

**Rating : Oh, vous verrez bien.**

**Pairing : Haha ! Mystère ! **

**Disclaimer : Allez Kishimoto-san, donne-les-moi. Non ? Pourquoi ? Allez ! Seulement pour cette fic ! Oh, tu acceptes ? Kyaaah ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Note : Bon. Ça va faire ma troisième fic en cours, et… NAN ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos « et les deux autres alors ?! Tu comptes pas les finir ?! Auteure à la ramasse ! » Ben… En fait je les abandonne… Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai plus d'inspiration et…**

** Non, j'déconne. Le chapitre 8 de You are Mine sort dans une semaine et demi ou deux (je l'espère, vu que ma connexion internet marche une fois sur deux) et celui de Rééducation dans…. *TINTINTIN… !* Deux ou trois jours. :3 So keep calm and wait, guys ! Euh… Dans cette histoire, je pense que Nagato est assez OOC, donc je m'en excuse par avance… On est bien dans l'univers des ninjas, sauf que Nagato ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki, les parents de Naruto ne sont pas morts de même que pour les parents et le frère de Sasuke. Ah et aussi pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Nagato fait partie du clan Uzumaki ! C'est pour ça que je le considère comme le cousin de Naruto… **

**Trêve de bavardages, et enjoy guys ! **

**Have a nice reading ! **

.

.

.

* * *

Tout le monde dans le village de Konoha connaissait Nagato Uzumaki, pour sa gentillesse, son intelligence, et son calme légendaire. C'était une personne douce et très patiente, qui n'hésitait jamais à aider les autres lorsqu'on le lui demandait. C'était aussi un shinobi très puissant que tout le monde respectait et craignait à la fois. Le yondaime, Minato Namikaze qui était le mari de sa tante Kushina, avait même voulu le nommer ANBU. Cependant, le détenteur du rinnengan avait poliment refusé, en disant qu'il préférait garder sa précieuse tranquillité. L'hokage qui avait vu cet argument comme une raison valable ne savait pourtant pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond derrière ce refus.

Certes il était vrai que Nagato tenait à sa tranquillité, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait garder sauf bien plus encore. Son gentil petit cousin : Naruto Uzumaki. Cette jolie tête blonde de seize ans, innocente, qui vous scrutait avec ses grands yeux bleus emplis de vitalité, et qui vous offrait un sourire des plus éclatant. Il avait grandi avec lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nagato était celui qui l'avait toujours protégé de ses peurs les plus terrifiantes lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le faire, celui qui lui avait enseigné les choses principales de la vie, celui qui l'invitait à dormir avec lui lorsque son cher cousin venait de faire un gros cauchemar, celui qui jouait toujours avec lui… En gros, bien que le ninja aux cheveux rouges eusse dix ans de différence avec son cousin, ce dernier était son trésor, son ange, son bébé, son précieux petit cousin d'amour qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

Naruto avait beau être un ninja puissant pour son âge, confiant et courageux –bien qu'il fût un peu fanfaron sur les bords-, il restait quand même quelqu'un d'innocent et de pur ! Et quiconque souhaiterait souiller cette innocence et cette pureté, serait tué sur-le-champ. Heureusement, personne n'avait encore eut le malheur de goûter à la fureur du roux. L'Uzumaki se contentait d'assassiner du regard toutes les personnes qui avaient la prétention de faire des avances à son précieux cousin. Et… ça marchait assez bien… La dernière fois, la jeune Hinata Hyuuga était carrément tombée dans les pommes, tant elle était tétanisée.

Bientôt, dans le village, tout le monde fût informé qu'il ne fallait pas approcher de trop près le blond sous peine de subir une mort lente et douloureuse. Si Nagato était effectivement connu pour sa gentillesse naturelle, il pouvait sans hésitation épuiser tout son stock de sadisme et de méchanceté sur une personne étant dans sa liste noire.

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était une journée d'été des plus banales. Le soleil tapait tranquillement sur le sommet des toits et des arbres, éclairant le village de ses rayons chatoyants. La chaleur n'était pas insupportable, cependant Naruto avait choisi de rester tranquillement chez son cousin, car il s'ennuyait seul, dehors. Inutile de dire que l'Uzumaki en avait été enchanté. Au moins, ils s'ennuieraient à deux. Nagato préparait de la citronnade, tandis que le jinchuuriki lézardait sur le canapé du salon, la tête dans les nuages.

-Naruto, tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? S'enquit Nagato avec un léger sourire, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui avec deux verres de citronnade dans les mains.

-Bah, faut dire que dehors y a rien à faire, et que chez toi non plus… Souffla le blond, levant à peine les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu de mission ?

-Une semaine. Grommela-t-il. Les temps de paix ont leurs avantages, et leurs inconvénients…

Nagato ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Il lui tendit un verre, et s'assît à ses côtés.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te trouver une occupation : vas m'arracher les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin. Dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

-Nagato-nii ! S'indigna l'Uzumaki.

-Quoi ? Tu dis que tu t'ennuies, moi je te trouve une occupation, et tu n'es pas content… Grogna faussement le ninja avec un sourire.

-Tu veux me faire travailler dans le jardin en plein soleil ?!

-Oh allons, tu n'es pas en sucre, non plus… Allez, rends-moi ce service, et je te paierai quinze bols de ramen chez Ichiraku !

Les yeux céruléens du Kyuubi s'allumèrent d'une lueur déterminée.

-Sérieux ? Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je m'y mets tout de suite ! S'écria le blond en retrouvant de sa vivacité naturelle.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il se précipita dans le jardin, sous l'œil amusé de son aîné.

Il s'attela immédiatement à sa tâche, avec un entrain non-dissimulé. Jamais Nagato n'avait vu une personne aussi heureuse à l'idée d'arracher des mauvaises herbes en plein soleil. Néanmoins, Naruto fut rapidement excédé par la chaleur, et décida d'ôter son haut, laissant voir son torse hâlé et musclé à l'air libre, dégoulinant de sueur. Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Et c'est justement ce qui fit paniquer son cousin. Et si quelqu'un en profitait pour reluquer son précieux petit blond, osait le fixer de manière perverse, tout en ayant des idées louches derrière la tête ? Dieu du Ciel, il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite ! Il en valait de la sécurité de son pauvre Naruto, en proie à tous ces pervers psychopathes qui peuplaient le village ! Le temps d'un battement de cil, il scanna les alentours de ses yeux affûtés. Rien. Il allait profondément soupirer, sur le point de se dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour un rien, juste avant qu'il ne s'étranglât avec sa salive, les prunelles dilatées. **  
**

Là, sur la pelouse de la maison voisine, deux hommes aux cheveux corbeau, scrutant intensément son blond, un sourire plus qu'effrayant collé au visage. Ces deux hommes, il les aurait reconnus entre milles : Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha. Les pires pervers au monde -à son jugement- que cette Terre n'eut jamais pu porter.

Ouh là, non. Non, non, non, non.

Ça n'allait pas le faire. Non, vraiment. Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà ! C'en est fini pour ce premier chapitre, qui est assez court d'ailleurs, mais c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, héhé! :3 Depuis longtemps j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic, et c'est pour ça que j'ai enfin eu l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire. Donc voilà.**

** ET JE TIENS A AJOUTER QUE JE NE PARLE PAS DE YAHIKO DANS CETTE FIC MAIS DE NAGATO ! MERCI ! Je rajoute cette information car plusieurs lecteurs ne l'ont apparemment pas compris. J'ai certes dit qu'il était roux, au lieu de dire qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, mais il me semblait pourtant l'avoir corrigé avant que les lecteurs commencent à lire ! Et puis, réfléchissez de manière logique : J'ai dit "le détenteur du rinnengan", or Yahiko n'est pas le détenteur naturel du rinnengan, c'est Nagato ! Et puis j'ai aussi certifié que Nagato ne faisait pas partie de l'Akatsuki, alors comment Yahiko aurait-il pu avoir les rinnengan, sachant que c'est grâce à son ami qu'il les obtient, en manipulant les différents Pein ? Bref, j'espère que maintenant, vous êtes mieux éclairés. **

**Vous avez dû remarquer que lorsque Naruto parle à Nagato, il rajoute le "nii" alors qu'ils ne sont que cousins. Mais vu que leur relation est plus que fusionnelle, j'ai trouvé que ce suffixe était bien approprié. En tout cas, comment notre cher shinobi aux cheveux rouges si calme de nature va-t-il faire pour préserver les fesses de son précieux cousin blond ? Et au final, va-t-il vraiment réussir à le protéger ? Mystère et boule de gum ! /SBAAAAAAF/ (Oui, je sais, je devrais aller me jeter du haut d'un pont pour avoir osé sortir cette réplique plus que merdique). Pour la suite, il va falloir attendre fin Août, début Septembre, malheureusement :'( J'ai pris tellement de retard dans mes fics, qu'il faut que je fasse passer en priorité ces dernières... **

**Sinon, merci de m'avoir lu, et je serais ravie d'avoir des reviews pour voir ce que vous en avez pensé. ;) **

**Kiss you, guys !**


End file.
